


Happy Birthday Alistair!

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, carrot cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: It's Alistair's Birthday, only that he doesn't know that.





	Happy Birthday Alistair!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Imagine a rainy day in the wee hours of the morning. Person A is sound asleep, but then Person B comes along and wakes A up, wishing A a Happy Birthday at the exact time they were born. A tears up because no one has wished them on their birthday for a long time (reasons up to you), and B smiles and kisses A, both not caring about the storm outside…

It had been a very long night. The rain had been merciless all week. This under different circumstances would have been a motive of celebration, but not this year. Denerim was still recovering from the battle just two months before. With such rain it only meant a lot of people would go to bed wet and cold. Even the royal palace wasn’t in the best conditions, leaks in some sections of the palace had forced the palace staff to put buckets to avoid puddles in halls or that water would rot the carpets.

Still, the King didn’t minded the constant dripping in his own room, if anything the sound of the water filled the silence. Almost a year on the road had tuned his ears to the sound of nature, the deafening silence of the palace had only been mitigated by the sound of the breathing of his most important person. Said person who by whatever reason hadn’t been seen all day. That was why the King was soundly asleep with the lullaby of dripping water. Probably that was why he didn’t heard a second person on his chamber until the Taint in his blood was practically screaming. In one movement he grabbed his sword and pointed it towards whatever thing was in the room with him.

Said person only clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“My my, my King, is that a sword or are you just happy to see me”

“Maker’s breath Amell!” he said lowering the sword quickly  “I could have killed you!”

“Nah, you’ll need more than a sword to kill me, love”

“What are you doing , squirreling around anyway?”

“Ah, that” she said turning around to show him a piece of cake “Happy birthday Alistair!” she said extending the plate with a bright smile on her face.

“What?” he said with a confused tone

“I was ‘squirreling’ around , because I was digging into the palace archives, and I found this” she said taking out a tattered note “This says that your birthday is today, 30th of Kingsway, I asked Sister Justine and she verified this comes from King Maric’s hand, so yeah Happy Birthday!”

“I...Amell...I…”

“Come on” she said sitting on the bed “Look I know we are still on rations, but sister Justine provided the carrots for the cake, I promise it doesn’t taste as bad as it looks and...Alistair?” she had to blink because she was seeing Alistair just tear up. Big fat tears escaping his eyes. She instinctively hugged him. “Hey hey, it’s alright, no big deal, look I can take it back to the kitchen, Maker I was dumb I just wanted to…”

He gave a deep breath and instead took her hands on his.

“No no, it’s not the cake”” he said wiping the tears with his sleeve.

“Than what is it?”

“Amell I...I never knew when my birthday was, nobody ever...celebrated it, Arl Eamon just told me it was a day in the fall but…”

“Hold on an instant, nobody celebrated your birthday before?”

“No, I mean  sometimes I got gifts on Satinalia, and on the monastery we celebrated all the birthdays on the same day but…”

She took his face in her hands and looked at him with an intense gaze, some tears were forming in her own eyes.

“Alistair” she sighed searching for the correct words. “I love you, I will always love you, and I thank the Maker and Andraste every day that you were born so I could meet you and fall in  love with you. “

He was speechless, he knew he thanker the Maker everyday she put on with him but to hear it so earnestly…

“I love you too Amell”

“Good, or else this would be awkward” she said giving him a small and quick kiss on the lips. “Happy birthday my love” she said resting her forehead against his.

The rain just sounded in the background giving the room a more intimate feeling, they ate the cake quietly and went back to sleep as it was still the small hours of the morning, wrapped tightly in each other’s embrace.

Alistair couldn’t help but to smile before sleep claimed him again, this had been his best birthday so far, although thinking back the day Duncan recruited him had also been a 30th of Kingsway.

Ah, probably a coincidence, there was no way for him to had known….

* * *

  _Monsimard Circle of Magi, Orlais_

“First Enchanter?” asked an apprentice at the thoughtful expression of the elven mage

“Yes, ah Patrik is it?”

“Sorry for disturbing you so late...or rather so early, but you had been observing the storm for hours, are you alright?”

“I think so, yes, it’s just, this kind of storms brings me back old memories, that’s it”

“I apologize for interrupting you”

“Why are you awake, apprentice?”

“I keep dreaming of that woman, the one with an enchanted sword, every time I think I might catch a glimpse of her in my dreams  she just vanishes”

“I have a potion that might help you to sleep soundly, let’s go get it”

“Yes, First Enchanter, thank you”

Fiona gave a longing look at the window. _Happy Birthday my son_ she thought as she walked towards the hall to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> As if I could leave Fiona out of this particular fic...
> 
> And for the record carrot cake exist because before the accessibility of sugar, people used carrot as sweetener.


End file.
